This is Boyfriend
by piko utatane
Summary: youngmin x kwangmin/donghyun x minwoo/jeongmin x hyunseong. okay guys im really serious my older sister got grossed out because of this one and i had a nose bleed. they dont have a catagory for korean bands such as boyfriend so i put random crap. look up boyfriend kpop on the internet and fall in love with them. well enjoy and listen to lots of boyfriend! love you!


Donghyun x Minwoo/Youngmin x Kwangmin/ Hyunseong x jeongmin fanfiction

"Minwoo! Where are you?!" I yelled across the large park I heard someone sobbing and went in that direction, I found Minwoo swinging slowly back and forth on a swing I slowly inched toward him and sat on a swing next to him "are you okay?" I looked at him and whipped his tears away with my thumbs and slowly moved in and kissed him softly brushing his lips with mine, his tears instantly evaporated and I blushed "why…?" he didn't finish his sentence I just took his hand and we headed back to our house Jeongmin opened the door with Hyunseong and the twins hovering behind him "why are you guys…" I realized I held his hand all the way back home and quickly let go of his hand and pushed my way through the crowd "It's nothing." I mumbled as I passed them and locked myself in our room, minutes later I heard a knock at the door "I need to talk to you about…what happened."Minwoo said and I unlocked the door and opened it Minwoo ran toward me and smashed his lips against my lips I snaked my tongue in and pushed the door closed "I love you." Minwoo whispered I was about ready to throw him on the floor and fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks "me too." I whispered back and laid him down on my bed while I stripped his clothes and I unzipped and unbuttoned my pants "wait. Won't that hurt." Minwoo said "you're right." I said back and stuck a finger into his entrance he moaned and I could swear I got even harder and added another finger Minwoo jerked and arched his back then he came onto my new black shirt "I'm sorry." Minwoo tried to catch his breath "its okay." I said back to him.

Jeongmin's POV

"Yah! Hyunseong-hyung where is your bear suit?" I looked him sitting on the couch "It's in our room." I walked over to our bedroom door and heard moaning, I opened the door a crack and saw Donghyun and Minwoo touching each other I closed it back "Hyunseong-hyung come here." He walked over "what you can't find it?" he lazily answered "No that's not it come look." I said and he scooted closer to me "what?" I opened the door a crack "shh. Just look." I said and he gasped "I know they were up to something." I said to Hyunseong I couldn't believe my eyes Donghyun put his thing inside Minwoo and he likes it! I wasn't really grossed out and I couldn't compel myself to look away Hyunseong was standing on his tip toes and was pressing against me I could feel myself start to get hard and Hyunseong was too I blushed and pretended not to notice but I snapped around and saw Hyunseong's face was as red as a tomato he closed the door "gross." He said I didn't realize I was staring at him until he looked down at me and turned a shade brighter. He stood back flat on his feet again and grabbed my arms dangling lifelessly at my sides and kissed me I was in shock and took half a step back I didn't know I was holding my breath and puffed out air through my mouth and I didn't know what to do with myself so I just kissed him back "we could try doing that once right nobody has to know." He said nervously "right." I said back and he let out a sigh of relief. We kissed all the way to the bath room and I locked the door behind us and Hyunseong stripped all of me revealing every single inch of my body that's when I really got scared because he had a hungry look in his eyes "please be gentle." I calmly said and took out his length it was longer than mine by about an inch and I tried to cover myself feeling self conscious "what's wrong?" he asked disappointed "nothing." I said and convinced myself I was acting silly and uncovered my erection Hyunseong blushed and stuck a finger into my entrance and thrusted it deep inside me I shivered in pleasure he soon filled me with the warmth of his length and after a couple of thrusts I came into his hand and moaned loudly. Kwangmin knocked on the door really hard "could you hurry up I have to use the bathroom. Hyunseong and I scrambled to put our clothes back on and I tried to catch my breath Hyunseong calmly answered the door as if nothing had happened and I left panting and sweaty behind him by the time we came out Donghyun and Minwoo where sitting on the couch watching a movie I walked into the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water from the fridge kwangmin came out of the bathroom and walked up to me "do you what that stuff is on the floor in there?" he asked me and I pretended like I had no idea "nope."

Youngmin's POV

We always have the same fight of who's gonna be on top this time but I usually win the prized position of being the pitcher I stroked kwangmin's rock hard length with my hand and tweaked his nipples with my saliva covered fingers and stuck my slippery tongue in his mouth we both made sure nobody heard our moans I quietly climbed down from kwangmin's Pikachu infested bed and laid down on my own bed restlessly I stared at kwangmin's bunk above me it was shaking could swear it and I climbed back up to see kwangmin sitting against the wall touching himself "you really are helpless." I said and shoved my length into his entrance and after one thrust he came, I laughed "that was fast." I could see his red face even through the darkness of the room I was so tired I made the mistake of falling asleep with kwangmin in his bed and in the morning Donghyun shook us awake "why are you in kwangmin's bed Youngmin?" I threw the blanket over kwangmin's nudity "no reason." I lied.


End file.
